


Sheldons Science Helmet

by Delgardo



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delgardo/pseuds/Delgardo
Summary: A fun dirty little one shot that popped into my head, Shenny + science





	1. Chapter 1

(Just a random one shot I felt like writing)

Sheldon is at his desk, his head covered in a helmet of wires and lights. He'd improvised the array of Cranial electrodes with his usual ingenuity from various electrical appliances, borrowed lab equipment and box after box of electronics he had ordered online. The set up seems to function perfectly even with his habit of cutting annoying things like safety, his egotistic belief in his own superiority means he never thinks his work could go wrong.

He starts the video camera and narrates his experiment. "Test one. Sheldon lee cooper. Homo Novus. I'm recording the electrical activity in my brain as I think about various activities." He pulls a variety of faces - Happy / Sad / surprised / thinking.   
"Then i can use the field generator to stimulate the same areas and increase my already vast intellectual powers"  
He goes cross eyed.   
"test one complete. Now, i just need a primitive homo sapiens as a baseline reading . . ."  
He looks toward the apartment door.

 

Penny's apartment   
Knock knock knock. Penny  
Knock knock knock. Penny  
Knock knock knock. Penny  
Penny opens her door to find Sheldon there clutching a box of wires and electronics.   
"Hey Sheldon, what you doing with those wires? "  
"Hello Penny. I'd like to measure your brain waves. "  
She laughs. "Sure. Come in. You know, I'm not even surprised any more." She lets him into her apartment, trailing wires. "If you turned up with a six pack of beers and suggest we get wasted and watch sports I'll be shocked. But this is normal. 'Penny, I'd like to measure your head'. 'Penny, sniff this milk'. 'Penny, if zombie hordes invade can I count on your aid?' 'Penny, have I got a bug in my ear?' "

Sheldon is setting up his equipment. Penny sits and humors him as he fits electrodes to her scalp.  
"Very droll penny. And the bug was a valid concern."  
"You using the washable glue this time? I don't want them stuck in my hair again."  
"Yes, I promise these will be easily removable."  
He connects the wires to the meter and laptop. Starting the laptop recording video , he starts the brainwave tracker.  
"Test subject Penny, test one."  
"Now Penny, can you slowly count to ten in your head. "  
"Sure" She closes her eyes as Sheldon adjusts things  
"Ok, measuring activity fine."  
"Wiggle your fingers. " she does and he checks the readings "Motor function fine as well."  
"Lets test intellectual function." He hands her a sheet of math problems, from simple addition to Complex formulae she has no clue about. "Try working through these. "  
She nods to humour him.  
"okaaay.. well, 3 plus 5 is 8."  
After a few it started using brackets and she was less sure. Roots and powers and she was lost.  
She started watching Sheldon. He was happily watching his readouts.  
"Very promising. Similar area of the brain to my readings, though much more chaotic."

"Now, lets try emotional responses. Could you close your eyes and concentrate on something that makes you happy."  
But penny was in a playful mood, a rather horny playful mood. What would make me happy? Hmmm. She closed her eyes and imagined the room as it was now. Sheldon bent intent on his whirring sparking machine, then he stood up, a towering Adonis with long dark hair. He looked at her with lust filled eyes and started to strip, pulling up his tight t-shirt to reveal rippling abs, flexing his biceps.

She shivered, imagining herself in a thin diaphanous nightie of white silk so thin it was hardly there, trapped in the secret laboratory of this hunky evil mad scientist. Maybe strapped into a chair or evil mind reading machine, made to reveal her sexy secrets.  
Her nipples got harder, clearly visible through her thin silky gown  
The evil scientist laughed and slowly unbuttoned his tight black leather trousers, pulling free a mighty erection nearly a foot long, thick and pulsing with purple veins.  
He tore her gown away with long strong fingers and whispered with breath hot with desire "these readings are highly anomalous!"

She jumped - Startled Back from her day dream, to find Sheldon was looking at the instruments. "Fascinating. Your read outs are very different to mine."  
She blushed. "Oh, I wonder why?"  
"Interesting. We will have to find out."  
"Ready for stage two?"  
"What's stage two?" she asked nervously .  
"Observe." He adjusted a few controls and handed her the sheet of math questions.  
She sighed. "Really? the same again?" Taking the pen he offered she just wrote down the answers she already knew. It was simple, her recall was total and the logic as clear as glass. When she reached a symbol she didn't know she turned to Sheldon. "How does this one work? "  
He showed her one example.  
She applied it to the next twenty in quick succession.  
Easy.  
"And this?"  
Once she completed the sheet Sheldon showed her a list of 20 five digit numbers, which she found easy to sum, multiply, divide and factorise. to What. something. what!?  
Sheldon was turning the power down. The icy clarity faded.  
"Sheldon, what the hell was that?"  
"The headset can also stimulate areas of the brain. I was replaying my stimulus patterns for you, effectively amplifying your intellectual ability."  
"Sheldon, that's amazing. So that was what you think like all the time?"  
She picks up the paper, the symbols are mostly gibberish again but the hand writing is hers, she can remember writing it and understanding.  
"Wow."  
"Now, lets try the same with your happy thought."  
She looks up at him in panic "What. What? Wait! Sheldon!."  
He pressed play and turned the power up.

She felt her mind light up like a Christmas tree, a river of sparks and fire runs down her spine to twist in her belly, an aching heat between her legs. Her face flushed, breath panting as she clawed at her chest, arched her back, pawed at her breasts  
Her nipples were so hard they ached and the first touch of her hand made her gasp and moan, frantically pulling and twisting, drunk on the sensation as the first orgasm hit her.  
her thighs spread wide, her hips thrust forward, spasming as the second and third shook her til she was wet but still hungry with a terrible need. She looked at Sheldon with lust crazed eyes as he shook himself out of his shock and frantically killed the power.  
She slumped back onto the sofa, all strength gone from her limbs, soaked in sweat. She struggled to catch her breath, body still shaking with aftershocks, her panties drenched.  
Sheldon was by her side, he grabbed her wrist to take her pulse and his touch started a fire in her skin that made her moan and bite her lip.

"Penny! Penny! You've had some sort of seizure. Can you hear me?"  
He slapped her face lightly, trying to get her attention but she just moaned "Oh harder!. Harder!", begging for his touch.  
She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Wow. Oh wow. Ok, That was . Amazing. "  
"I think I overstimulated you with replaying your happy thought."  
"Happy thought. Oh yes." She giggles "Erm... It was a HORNY happy thought Sheldon."  
"Oh my. So your reaction, was that.?"  
"Oh yes. Several times. I think you just invented the orgasmatron."  
"Oh my!"  
She settled back on the sofa, hands down between her legs.  
"Can you try it again, just start lower and work up? I feel we need to experiment more, you know, for the sake of Science!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon ran back into his apartment clutching his box of instruments and slammed the door. He'd never expected a reaction quite like THAT from Penny.  
After her initial science induced orgasm she'd been eager to do more 'research'...

 

"Come on Sheldon. "  
"Turn me on. She giggled and slipped a hand up under her vest top, caressing her breast.   
"Turn me on. "  
She gave a low moan as she tugged at her visibly erect nipple.   
"Turn me on. Ohhhhhh"  
She gave a breathy gasp as Sheldon activated record mode and then started playback.   
Whatever she'd been thinking when he had made the first recording of her brainwaves seemed to have an immediately arousing effect, as She closed her eyes and arched her back, a visible shudder running down her spine  
"Oh God yes."  
One hand still caressing her breast she slid the other under the waist band of her shorts and started rubbing.   
"More, Sheldon. mmmm yes, OH God please More!" She begged. He moved the power up one then two more levels, watching the skin of her face and chest blush red. She pulled her vest up, exposing her breasts as she groped and kneaded them, roughly pulling on her nipples. He kept glancing between the readings on the screen and her display on the couch, both horrified and fascinated.   
She was starting to pant, the hand down her shorts working frantically. He watched all the readings peak as she cried out one last long stream of "Oh God Oh God Oh God Yes yes yes!!!" and her hips bucked, thighs straining. He could see her abdominal muscles clench. Strange but fascinating.  
She slumped back on the couch, eyes still closed, breathing rapid and shallow.  
"Wow" she said, half opening her eyes and looking at Sheldon. "That was something else."  
"How does that compare with your usual masturbatory experiences? "  
He expected a startled "What?!?" but she just stretched and grinned "Much much better. Though I usually don't have a science helmet or an audience to perform for. "  
"Audience?" he looked round   
"You, silly."  
"Oh." He pauses as that sinks in. "Oh! "  
"You liked what you saw?" She slowly strokes a fingertip round her nipple.   
He stumbles for words. "It was astonishing. I've never seen readings like that."  
"Not the readings, honey. Me."  
Sheldon swallows nervously "very... interesting?"   
She looks down at his groin. "Well, at least part of the audience is giving me a standing ovation."  
Sheldon looks down and is amazed at the size of his erection. He'd not noticed, his higher functions lost in the readings but his base instincts seemed to be operating fine without their supervision.  
"Oh my"  
"Oh my indeed. "  
She hooks both of her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, sliding her shorts and panties down with a wiggle and kicking them off.  
"Let's do more research."  
She spreads her legs wide, stroking the inside of her thighs.  
"What do you think?"  
"Hmm.. Seems the female refractory period is reduced by direct brain stimulation. "  
She snorts a little laugh.  
"Typical Sheldon. Seconds away from the best fuck of his life and he's thinking science"  
It's Sheldon's turn to be astonished "What?!"  
"Come on, Sheldon. Do me. you know you want to. Do me for Science!"   
She fixes him with a hungry stare while working two fingers into her wet pussy, swollen and eager. Sheldon feels his cock throb but at the same time is gripped by fear, flash backs of deep sea nature documentaries, strange shaped creatures pulsing and sliding, unknown and unnatural.   
He panics and glances at the screen, then turns one dial right up.  
Penny rolls her eyes back into her head, digs her heels into the couch and wordlessly cries out. She stays there, vibrating like a live wire then collapses onto the couch, unconscious.   
Sheldon grabs his gear and makes to flee but pauses. He puts the unconscious Penny into the recovery position and covers her with her robe then he flees back to the safety of his room. 

 

Safely in his room he starts to pace back and forth, thinking hard. The prefrontal cortex, caudate nucleus, and subthalamic nucleus are known to be involved in inhibitory control cognition. The helmet had increased her cognition but somehow removed all inhibitions.   
He needs to understand this. He puts the Helmet on his head and starts recording.

 

====  
On the couch Penny stirs, curled up in a ball. She's still floating in post orgasmic bliss, but clear headed.  
"Oh, I just had the dirtiest sexiest dream" she thinks, then realises she's naked. Her top and shorts are on the floor, along with a scatter of wires. She clutches the robe around her, horrified. It wasn't a dream??!  
Sheldons device must have scrambled her brain to flaunt herself like that. Remembering makes a warm feeling pulse between her legs, instinctively she slips a hand down and starts to stroke her clit, the desire rising in her like a wave. The realisation that the device didn't make her do anything, it just set free what she's already been feeling comes to her as she comes again, faster than she'd expected. She was so turned on it was insane.

Catching her breathe she slips on the robe. She must have terrified poor Sheldon and if she was going to salvage anything of their friendship she had to apologise to him, explain his device let all sorts of things loose and amplified them to incredible levels.

She hurries out of her apartment and into his, padding bare foot along the hall to his bedroom door.  
She hesitantly knocks "Sheldon? can I come in?"  
there's just a grunt. She cautiously opens the door and slips inside. The room is lit only by a few flickering screen, illuminating Sheldon sitting on his bed, head in the Helmet. His pants are around his ankles and he's slowly stroking a truly massive erection.  
Penny gasps, eyes wide. Sheldon doesn't react, his face is screwed up, eyes closed, muttering something through clenched teeth.   
She leans closer. "Penny" he grunts with each pump of his hand. "Penny"   
"Oh Wow"  
She looks at his throbbing cock then comes to a decision.   
Opening her robe she drops to her knees between his legs, leaning forward to lick the tip of his cock. She can taste a drop of his cum already rising. She moves his hand off and goes to work with her mouth, licking and kissing the whole length of his shaft, cupping his balls with her hand. Unbidden her left hand drops down between her legs to stroke her lips.   
"Sheldon, can you hear me?" She asks, looking up, his cock pressed to her cheek. He takes a deep breath and looks down. She smiles then takes him in her mouth, sliding down as far as she can, working her tongue.  
He moans, gripping her head with both hands as she starts to move her head up and down, sucking and tonguing him. "Oh Penny!" he Gasps and she feels his cock throb and pulse on her tongue, spurting hot cum into her mouth. She keeps on moving, slowly sucking as he cums, swallowing and savouring the feeling. The taste isn't much but the sensation of giving him pleasure, of serving his needs makes her feel like she's burning with desire. Stroking his tightening balls she tongues the head, teasing the last drops from him and drawing a throaty moan of pleasure.   
"Oh Sheldon, are you OK? I'm sorry if I scared or startled you. I came to say sorry but then I heard you say my name..."  
Sheldon gathers his thoughts. "Apology accepted" He gestures at the Helmet. "I realised I was panicking due to the unusual stimuli you had provided and decided to use the helmet to increase my intellect and remove the inhibitions that were causing the panic. It also removed a lot of other inhibitions, which was rather distracting as you saw. "  
He looks down at her, still holding her hair and smiles a decidedly un-Sheldon like lustful grin. "I feel this is a good opportunity to investigate just what inhibitions it's removed." and he pulls her up to him...


End file.
